


Everlasting Either Way

by Les7091



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Blood, Death, Falling In Love, Flowers, Free Verse, Hanahaki Disease, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love, Love Poems, Poetic, Poetry, Romance, Romantic Angst, Roses, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 19:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21379372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Les7091/pseuds/Les7091
Summary: Hanahaki disease story. It doesn't really belong to a fandom, but I guess you could apply whatever characters you want.I don't know when it started. I try not to even think about it. But I've had this tickle in my throat since the day we met.
Kudos: 7





	Everlasting Either Way

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't even know what this is. I was looking at art for Hanahaki disease and suddenly wanted to write about it, but I didn't want to apply it to a single fandom to it

I don't know when it started. I try not to even think about it. But I've had this tickle in my throat since the day we met. 

  


The cough started soon after, but maybe I was just sick. That's what I tell myself.

  


That first hint of blood made my heart skip a beat, but I tried to just ignore it.

  


Deep breaths burn, like my lungs are ripping open. Perhaps they are, but if I don't take deep breaths, it's nothing to worry about.

  


The first petal was the most concerning. It was so large, as if it had been growing for a long time. Longer than I would have guessed. After the initial shock, I was no longer surprised by the size. 

  


They actually got bigger, but gradually so I barely noticed. 

  


What was once a bright beautiful blue, the same as your eyes, darkened into purple. Soon after came a deep, dark red.

  


When one came up whole, I knew it was all over. There was no removing the rest, as if that was ever even an option. It was gorgeous, but of course it had nothing on you.

  


It hurt the most to see you. The pain was then in my heart and lungs, throat and mouth, eyes and ears. Breathing was nearing impossible, but I had to see you one last time. I'm sure you had no idea what was happening.

  


I gathered as many as I could, arranging them into a breathtaking bouquet. I don't want you to feel guilty. It was my own fault, falling for someone I knew I could never have. Please don't feel bad.

  


Just preserve them as best you can and remember me always. I'll miss you, but I can't help but to welcome the tightness in my chest as each breath grows more shallow. 

  


Just one more. The biggest and most beautiful of all. The thorns tear at my throat as I yank it out, but it doesn't matter anymore. 

  


The blood coloring it is so dark, it almost looks black. Like your raven hair. It goes right in the center of the others. Perfect.

  


That was supposed to be the end of it. I expected it to be. But when you visited my final resting place, they returned with a vengeance. Bursting through the earth, they insist they be seen alive and well. 

  


You constantly return to water them, to keep them healthy.

Why? 

Why now, after it's too late?

Just stop. 

Please.

I should have removed them when I had the chance.

  


Now I'm stuck watching you suffer the same fate. Though with your blood covering them like a morning dew, they thrive now more than ever. 

  


They'll never leave. Not until you join me. When they can grow together, each complimenting the other, both providing to the soil what the other cannot.

  


I don't know when it started. I try not to even think about it. But all that really matters is how it ended. Not how I preferred, or ever expected.

  


We're together now. Such a long and painful journey to get here. The smell is amazing and the color is stunning. 

  


Some see us as an aspiration, others as a warning. But love is love. In life or in death. Unrequited or mutual. Everlasting either way.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually write like this, so let me know what you think.


End file.
